Torog Campaign
The Torog Campaign is a D&D Campaign I designed for when at least one member of the Campaign is a worshiper of Torog Beginning The Campaign starts out in the Underdark mines, as the Drow using slaves to mine Adamantium that has been recently found. The party are slaves. They hear an explosion and a riot brakes out. The Mines controlling population of Drow, Druegr, Illithids and a Single Half-Illithid try to control the situation but it devolves into them just trying to kill the most trouble makers. The Party teams up with a Druid of the Underdark to fight their way through and escape. (If the worshiper of Torog gives you trouble and wants to keep being a slave is not outside the possibilities of worshipers of Torog tell them it is a chance to torcher their masters) The Oracle of Myrkul 9 When they return to the world of their origin they will raid a bandit camp and find out about an artifact that lies behind The Sleeping Sentinel. On their way to the Citadel of the Sentinel: "Several shadowy people slink from the underbrush surrounding a young, defenseless peasant girl. Though cloaked by shadows and foliage, you spot demonic features and mannerisms of your nefarious foes. A cloaked priest, bedecked with bone trinkets and arcane sigils of death, leads the group." A passive Perception check (DC 14) reveals the following:'' "Leaves and underbrush stir as ancient undead rise to continue some long forgotten skirmish under the control of the lead."'' *Encounter Level 9 ( 1,100 XP ) *1 Cult Priest of Murkul *4 Tiefling Darkblades *2 Battle Wights After the battle the priest will escape and the 'defenseless girl',named Lynn, will thank them and ask to help find her horse. If PCs help Lynn find her horse - the attack frightened it away - have characters make a Nature or Track check (DC 8). Those successful take note that that the horse has a cloven hoof. A search of the cultists reveals tattooed markings of a cryptic arcane symbol. If you helped Lynn find her horse she will lead the party to a nearby village with a Town Wizard. He is an old man, mostly spends his days being the Village Story teller. If asked about the Arcane Symbol on the cultist he will allow the party to sleep in his home as he researches the symbol. The next morning he will reveal the symbol belongs to a Cult of Myrkull led by Damon Saud, who they faced personally before, and exist as to fulfill'' a prophecy that can only be translated at the Citadel of the Sentinel. Numerous monsters and puzzles exist in the Citadel but both the artifact and how to translate the Prophecy are on the top floor. An Ettin. ''"A variety of mystical symbols and arcane runes mark his chest. A few of these markings are tattoos, while others appear engraved or seared into the giant's skin. As the giant gently exhales, smoky breath and spirits exit its mouth and weave brilliant stories and fantastic scenes." History Check DC 14: ''"Legends claim a mighty wizard placed a ''sleeping enchantment upon a great sleeping sentinel." SECRET LORE SKILL CHALLENGE Setup: To interpret the symbol and unlock the prophecy, they must correctly navigate the arcane sigils on the giant's body. This skill challenge is divided into six parts. Level: 9 Complexity: 2 (6 successes before 3 failures). Primary Skills: Arcana, Athletics, Religion, Bluff Arcane (DC 14; immediate reaction to a failed result; see below): The giant shifts slightly by the disturbance. However, you weave a subtle spell to reinforce the hundred year old sleeping enchantment placed on the giant. A failure counts as a failed result for the skill challenge and they must try again with either Athletics or Bluff check. Part One Religion (DC 14): You locate and decipher the series of symbols related to the tattooed markings of the cultist. Success indicates that characters move on to the next part of this skill challenge. A failure results in an misinterpretation or characters begin following a different path of arcane sigils. It also counts as a failed result. Part Two Athletics (DC 19): The path of arcane sigils needed to unlock the prophecy run beneath the ettin. Characters must lift the giant slightly to continue their interpretation. A failure does not immediately lead to a failed result unless characters also fail an Arcane check (see above). Part Three Religion (DC 19): Whispers begin escaping the mouth of the giant as wisps of bluish, divine breath form cloudy images. Success indicates that characters move on to the next section of this skill challenge. A failure results in characters unlocking a different story or prophecy. It also counts as a failed result. Part Four Bluff (DC 19): Subtlety is needed to lift the giant's massive arms to glimpse the sigils underneath. Characters must distract the sleeping ettin by provoking a light itch on the nose or some other subtle disturbance. A failure does not immediately lead to a failed result unless characters also fail an Arcane check (see above). Part Five Religion (DC 14): The images finally become clear. A great horse, called Cymbas, with a cloven hoof bears the weight of a evil rider that brings pestilence and misery to those that befall its path. The owner of the horse must first die, then, as the prophecy foretells, will arise to become a vicious death knight. Success indicates that characters move on to the next section of this skill challenge. A failure results in a telling of a favorite children's fable. It also counts as a failed result. Part Six Perception (DC 28): An arcane glyph of warding seals the prophecy. The cult leader placed this trap upon the giant should anyone come to interpret the sigils pertaining to the death knight. A success allows characters to make an immediate Thievery check (DC 28) to disable the glyph while a failure results in the trap exploding. Success: The PCs interpret and unlock the secret prophecy. They discover the importance of the horse and possibly, its present owner, Lynn. Failure: There are two different failed results. First, should characters fail, before setting off the trap, the ettin awakens, but only one head is conscious until the second round of combat. If characters set off the glyph of warding trap, the ettin awakes with both heads conscious. TACTICS The glyph of warding trap is designed to go off from two distinct stimuli. First, should anyone interpret the prophecy and second, should the ettin ever awake. The cult leader did not wish to accidentally awaken the ettin during her interpretation of the divine sigils without a bit of leverage. Glyph of Warding 4d6 thunder damage and dazed (save ends). Note that the ettin automatically saves against the dazed effect at the end of its turn should it initially fail (see the D&D 4E DUNGEON MASTER’S GUIDE for further details). DEVELOPMENT Once PCs deal with the ettin they can begin to interpret the death cult symbol to unlock the prophecy if they have not already done so. Should the characters return to see Lynn and question her about her horse, she sadly tells them that it was once belonged to her uncle, Theobold, however he passed away recently. Death Cult Leader Encounter *9-3 *Encounter Level 12 ( 3,500 XP ) *1 Lamia *3 Flame Snakes *2 Rot Scarab Swarms *1 Burning Building Characters take the initiative and visit the local parish church to investigate the gravesite of Theobold. Once characters arrive, read or paraphrase the following: The gravesite lies disturbed as if someone or something clamored from the dark soil. Something small burrows in the dirt and upon closer examination appears to be a scarab beetle. A sudden piercing shriek of laughter mixed with frustration echoes from the parish resonating from the church bell. Smoke bellows from the wooden doors as a simple priest flings himself from the church completely on fire. Akana, the lamia concubine of Damon Saud, is frustrated to her wits end and set fire to the church and priest to alleviate her stress. As did the characters, she too realized that the horse belonged to another before Lynn. However, when she rushed here, she soon discovered she was too late and the corpse of Theobold was gone. As characters enter the church: A shapely woman belays the appearance of a regal fairy-like creature, but the shadowy visage of death clings to her as she moves about the flaming church. Her simple peasant clothes does not hide her pale skin and twilight sheen nor the shifting of a multitude of scarab beetles beneath her dress. With a flick of her wrist, flames take the form of snakes as they slither and scorch the flagstone beneath them. She addresses you briefly before launching herself upon you, "The Ascended, The Lord of Bones - Myrkul - is not forgiving of failure. Let this burning church serve as a funeral pyre and you my sacrifice." Burning Building *Level 8 *Blaster Hazard XP 350 *Flames consume the building surrounding you threatening to collapse the structure at any moment. *Hazard: A single room or building is on fire. *Perception † DC 24: The character notices an unsafe area prior to attack and receives damage on a hit as if the trap missed. A missed result deals no damage. *Initiative: +5 Trigger When a character enters the room or building, it makes its first attack as an immediate reaction. It then rolls initiative, attacking a random creature each round. Attack Immediate Reaction or Standard Action Close burst 1 *Targets: Each creature in burst Attack: +11 vs. Reflex Hit: 3d8+4 fire damage and ongoing 5 fire damage (save ends). *Critical: A part of the building or roof collapses upon the target. Target is also restrained. *Miss: Half damage, no ongoing fire damage. *Countermeasures † Restrained characters can use Acrobatics or Athletics (DC 24) to free themselves or Athletics to free another. This is a standard action. † A character can engage in a skill challenge to put out the fire. DC 28 Nature. Complexity 1 (4 successes before 2 failures). *Success puts out the fire. *Failure causes a portion of the building to give way (close blast 3, 2d8+4 fire damage and target is restrained; targeting each creature in the blast) and the hazard continues. *† During a second wind, a character may make an Endurance check (DC 24) to spend an additional healing surge to ignore any ongoing fire damage from this hazard for the remainder of the encounter. Upgrade to Elite (700 XP) † Increase all DCs by 2. † Increase the area of attack to a close burst 3. Credits *"Oracle if Myrkul' is Edited from 'Oracle of Orcas' by Joshua Raynack Category:Torog Campaign Category:Campaigns Category:Lasombra Category:Browse